gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam
The GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam is a Mobile Suit in the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER. It was piloted by Mudie Holcroft Technology & Combat Characteristics The Blu Duel Gundam is a modified GAT-X102 Duel Gundam produced as part of the "Actaeon Project", a joint development between several companies led by Actaeon Industries and Phantom Pain. The main aim of this project is to create customized MS for use by Phantom Pain's ace pilots. Blu Duel thus features similar but also upgraded armament. Among these upgrades is a new form of Fortrestra Armor, EA's version of the Assault Shroud armor, which is fully integrated into the body of the suit and thus cannot be expelled. The armament of the suit is made up of CIWS guns, anti-armor penetrators, beam sabers, retractable beam guns, a shield and a shield mounted railgun. Like GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam, Blu Duel is equipped with power extender and Variable Phase Shift armor, although the latter is only limited to the Fortrestra Armor and the main body is still protected by the normal Phase Shift armor. Armaments ;*CIWS :Installed in the head of the Blu Duel are two M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS guns, they are used to shoot down incoming missiles or smaller units. ;*Anti-Armor Penetrator :Same weapon as the ones on the Windam and Dagger L, Blu Duel stores three Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrators in the left shoulder. These knife-like weapons can be used for close combat or thrown to cause some damage to an enemy unit. ;*Beam Gun :Each forearm of the Blu Duel mounts a M7G2 retractable beam gun, they are carried in the hands when in use. Their small size made them easy to wield during close combat, while their high rate of fire allows Blu Duel to suppress a large number of enemy units quickly. ;*Beam Saber :Two ES05A beam sabers are stored on the Blu Duel's legs for close combat. They are created by Phantom Pain for their own use and are a modified version of the ES04B beam saber used by Windam and Dagger L. These sabers have greatly improved reliability and durability. ;*Shield/Railgun :For defense, a single shield is mounted on the right shoulder of the suit. This shield also mounts an M443 "Scorpion" mobile railgun for additional firepower in ranged combat. System Features ;*Power Extender :The suit features a "power extender" system to increase battery life. History During the first Bloody Valentine War, the Earth Alliance collaborated with Orb's Morgenroete Inc. in creating their own series of mobile suits. One of the suit produced under this so-called G Project was the Duel, which, together with three other suits, is stolen by ZAFT in CE 71. After the War, as part of the "Actaeon Project" MS development plan, another Duel was re-manufactured. The unit was assigned to Phantom Pain pilot, Mudie Holcroft, and subsequently upgraded into a more advanced, more close-combat oriented, and more powerful GAT-X1022 Blu Duel. Mudie and her Blue Duel often work in a team consisting of Sven Cal Payang and his GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam, as well Shams Couza and his GAT-X103AP Verde Buster. In CE 74, Mudie, along with her comrades protected the large land battleship Bonaparte from a ZAFT attack, during which her suit is overwhelmed by a large number of TMF/A-802 BuCUEs and TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hounds. With her suit damaged and on the ground, three Kerberos BuCUEs used their beam fangs to attack the Blu Duel. The suit's cockpit area was immediately critically damaged, which resulted in Mudie's death, although the three Kerberos BuCUEs were destroyed by her comrade Sven Cal Payang in his GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam. Trivia *Blu Duel holds the dubious honor of being the first Gundam taken down by mass production mobile suits. It lost it's right arm & shield/railgun because a TMF/A-802 BuCUE sliced it off and another sliced off it's left leg. After falling to the ground, three TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hounds tore into its cockpit like real dogs. *Like its sister units the Verde Buster, the Strike Noir, the Nero Blitz and the Rosso Aegis, the unit bear a color-themed name, "blu" being an Italian word for blue which resembles its color. *Blu Duel was the first of the new GAT units to be destroyed. Where as the original Duel survived the entirety of Gundam Seed. *The Blu Duel stores it's beam sabers like the Hyperion Gundam's beam daggers. Gallery HG Blu Duel Cover.png|HG 1/144 Blu Duel Gundam boxart Blu Duel Phase Shift Up (left) and Down (Right).jpg|Blu Duel model kit front views - left: painted and detailed; right: straight assembly Blu Duel's rear.jpg|Blu Duel model kit rear views Blu Duel.png vlcsnap-2012-06-25-05h52m48s223.png vlcsnap-2012-06-25-05h52m59s87.png vlcsnap-2012-06-25-05h53m32s158.png Blu Duel Destroyed.png vlcsnap-2012-06-25-05h52m45s196.png Blu-Duel.jpg Blu-Duel1.jpg Blu-Duel2.jpg Blu-Duel3.jpg Blu-Duel4.jpg External links *Blu Duel on MAHQ